pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Duskull
| name=Duskull| jname=(ヨマワル Yomawaru)| image=355Duskull.png| ndex=355| evofrom=None| evointo=Dusclops| gen=Generation III| pronun= DUS-kull | hp=20| atk=40| def=90| satk=30| sdef=90| spd=25| total=295| species=Requiem Pokémon| type= | height=2'07"| weight=33.1 lbs| ability=Levitate| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Duskull (ヨマワル Yomawaru) is a -type Pokémon that evolves into Dusclops starting at level 37 and then into Dusknoir by Trade while holding a Reaper Cloth. It may hold a Spell Tag in Generation III or a Kasib Berry in Generation IV. Etymology Duskull probably got it's name from the word "dusk" and "skull". Game Info Locations | pokemon=Duskull| rubysapphire=Mt. Pyre, Routes 121 and 123 (Ruby) Mt. Pyre (Sapphire)| rsrarity=Common (Ruby) Few (Sapphire)| emerald=Mt. Pyre| erarity=Few| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Route 224 (Poké Radar)| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Route 209, Turnback Cave, Lost Tower| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone| hgssrarity=Varies| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Duskull| Channel=Springleaf Field| RS Pinball=Forest| Trozei=Secret storage 17, Endless level 38, Forever level 4, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Sky Tower (7F-14F) Darknight Relic (11F-15F)| PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F)| Ranger2=Chroma Ruins| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Duskull| ruby= Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn.| sapphire=Duskull wanders lost among the deep darkness of midnight. There is an oft-told admonishment given to misbehaving children that this Pokémon will spirit away bad children who earn scoldings from their mothers.| emerald=A glare from its single scarlet eye makes even burly grown-ups freeze in utter fear. It is a nocturnal Pokémon that roams about under the cloak of darkness.| firered=Making itself invisible, it silently sneaks up to prey. It has the ability to slip through thick walls.| leafgreen=Making itself invisible, it silently sneaks up to prey. It has the ability to slip through thick walls.| diamond=It doggedly pursues its prey wherever it goes. However, the chase is abandoned at sunrise.| pearl=It doggedly pursues its prey wherever it goes. However, the chase is abandoned at sunrise.| platinum=It loves the crying of children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry.| heartgold=If it finds bad children who won't listen to their parents, it will spirit them away--or so it's said.| soulsilver=If it finds bad children who won't listen to their parents, it will spirit them away--or so it's said.| black=It loves the crying of children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry.| white=It loves the crying of children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry.| }} Sprites |rbysapspr = Spr_3r_355.png |emeraldspr = Spr_3e_355.gif |frlgspr = Spr_3r_355.png |IIIback = Spr_b_g3_355.png |rbysapsprs = Spr_3r_355_s.png |emeraldsprs = Spr_3e_355_s.gif |frlgsprs = Spr_3r_355 s.png |IIIbacks = Spr_b_g3_355_s.png |dpspr = Spr_4d_355.png |ptspr = Spr_4p_355.gif |hgssspr = Spr_4p_355.gif |IVback = Spr_b_g4_355.png |dpsprs = Spr_4d_355_s.png |ptsprs = Spr_4p_355_s.png |hgsssprs = Spr_4p_355_s.png |IVbacks = Spr_b_g4_355_s.png |bwspr = Duskull BW.png |bwsprs = Duskull Shiny BW.png |Vback = Duskull Back V.png |Vbacks = Duskull Shiny Back V.png }} Trivia *Duskull's name sounds like "dusk" and "skull", explaining its type and appearance, respectively. *Duskull is the only Pokémon who has the ability Levitate when its evolutions don't. Category:Body style 04 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Indeterminate group Pokémon